


Октябрь, второе

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Написано на Тлен-2017 поэтой картинке





	Октябрь, второе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Тлен-2017 по [этой картинке](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/7/0/3270764/85326357.jpg)

Все уговаривали Сашку остаться, а Миха — нет, хотя никто настолько же сильно не мечтал, чтобы он остался. Миха ходил вокруг, мрачный, как волк в февральском лесу — молчаливый, тощий, злой, и не доставал Сашку ни словом.  
Остаться? Он пять последних лет мечтал об отъезде, разве остановит его теперь чье-то нытье? Он видел, как уговоры делают Сашкину улыбку ледяной и острой, словно изгиб литовки.  
— Не понимаю, почему осенью, — хмурилась Ольга Сергеевна, — ни жилья, ни одежды, ни работы, с ума сошел? Задержись до весны, зачем такая спешка.  
Сашка даже не отвечал, уже по сто раз повторили одно и то же — и Ольга Сергеевна, и Вера с Ниной, и тетка, и любой, кто слышал об отъезде. Он всем одинаково улыбался и ничего не отвечал.  
Иногда Миха думал — а ему бы тоже досталась такая улыбка? Враждебный экран, слабо замаскированный вежливым равнодушием?  
Они все давно стали для Сашки врагами — сразу после того, как был куплен билет с датой отъезда. Даже Миха — не стоило себя обманывать.  
И все равно он обманывал: ждал на перекрестке, чтобы вместе пойти на работу, украдкой брал за руку, когда никто не видел, гладил пальцы один за другим, а сам в это время смотрел в сторону со скучающим видом — конспирация. Миха это делал, замирая от безнадежности, но все кончилось еще в августе.  
— Все, — сообщил Сашка, падая рядом на диван, — октябрь, второе. Лучше сдохнуть, чем снова здесь появиться. — И добавил: — Даже на час.  
— Никогда? — спросил Миха, хотя и так было ясно.  
Вместо ответа Сашка медленно покачал головой.  
— А зачем? Ты сам приезжай, я буду ждать, — и посмотрел таким взглядом, что не оставалось сомнений — не будет.  
Не будет, и сразу — ну ладно, через месяц, через два — найдет себе кого-то. Парня — для встреч на перекрестке (есть же там перекрестки? остановки? улицы?), для разговоров, для секса по субботам и пьянок по пятницам — или девушку. Миха представлял, как посторонний человек будет Сашку раздевать, трогать, укладывать на кровать, ложиться сверху, и кровь бросалась в голову.  
С тех пор, если требовалось обозначить что-то неопределенное, Сашка говорил «потом, когда увидимся», а Михе от горечи хотелось смеяться — когда увидимся? Эта ложь казалась смешной. Он ведь был частью этого места больше, чем кто-либо — Нина, Вера или любой из их соседей, больше даже, чем Ольга Сергеевна. А Сашка с самого начала от них отличался.  
У него будут другие мужчины, женщины, другое жилье, другие заботы, он хотел не абстрактного благополучия, за которым едут многие, а просто — другой жизни, не похожей на здешнюю, так же, как он сам не был похож на своих родных.

 

Ни о каких прощальных гулянках речь не шла, просто собрались у Сашки — Ольга Сергеевна, Вера, пара приятелей с фабрики, и Миха физически чувствовал, как их черты мутнеют, превращаясь в безликие маски. Как в книжке про лангольеров реальность теряла объем и краски, становилась ломкой, пустой в ожидании зубастых чудовищ. А потом появится равнодушный лангольер — поезд — и за его последним вагоном время и пространство превратится в ничто.  
Пьяненькая Вера скинула свитер, достала из ящика ножницы в кожаном чехле.  
— Подстригу? Когда теперь придется.  
Под смех и шутки Сашка уселся на плетеный стул, который сестра превратила в парикмахерское кресло. Защелкали ножницы, к ногам Михи упало несколько темных прядей. Он едва поборол желание наклониться, схватить одну и спрятать в карман.  
— Как будто перед армией, — сказал кто-то, и Верка съязвила:  
— Как перед армией его там стричь будут — машинкой под двойку, и привет. Такие же, как он, гастарбайтеры.  
Все засмеялись. Сашка под мокрой челкой, закрывающей лицо, даже не улыбнулся своей новой злой улыбкой.  
— Как хочешь, а на Новый год мы тебя ждем, — напомнила Ольга Сергеевна.  
— Да, точно! — поддержала Вера. — Без тебя не будем праздновать.  
Сашка не двигался: не кивал, не оборачивался — прямо над ухом плясали ножницы.  
Миха подумал, что второе завтра, а сегодня им вдвоем уже никак не остаться — он считал эту дату чем-то ненастоящим и далеким, так легче было ждать ее неизбежного прихода, и не придумал ничего заранее.  
Сашка сидел под жужжащим феном, опустив голову, словно дремал.  
Когда ребята с фабрики ушли, а Ольга Сергеевна помыла посуду, Сашка сказал:  
— Тоже пойду, вставать рано.  
— Куда? — удивилась Вера, — смотри, коньяк даже не начали!  
Сашка отмахнулся.  
— Давай, Михаил, тогда, что ли, вдвоем пить. — Встав у Михи за спиной, Вера сделала вид, что сейчас его задушит.  
Вера была хороша: когда Миха закрывал глаза, на обратную сторону век словно ложился отпечаток темно-вишневой помады и контур бледной щеки, но она не была Сашкой, несмотря на их сходство.  
Миха предвидел, что полгода спустя, когда он будет загибаться от тоски, это сходство может привести его к ней в постель, но не сегодня, пока Сашка еще здесь.  
Он кивнул бутылке с коньяком:  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Вера залилась отрывистым смехом и швырнула ему вслед подушку с дивана.  
— Деды! Инвалиды унылые!  
Миха, не оборачиваясь, помахал рукой.

 

Все утро он обдумывал этот прощальный вечер — неловкий, скомканный, никому не нужный.  
Сашка позвонил утром и деловито сообщил:  
— Поезд в четыре. Наверное, уже не увидимся, так что... ну, всего? Я буду ждать.  
Миха молча кивнул, забыв, что Сашка этого не видит.  
— Ты еще там? — спросил он. — Ты куда-то пропал.  
— Я пропал, — согласился Миха.  
— Ладно, — подытожил Сашка после паузы, — тогда созвонимся.  
Миха снова кивнул и после долго стоял с телефоном в руке, забыв, что надо двигаться, надо работать.  
До самого обеда он чувствовал себя, словно наглотался транквилизаторов — ступор пополам со смутным беспокойством, как будто то и дело пытаешься вспомнить о чем-то тревожном, но на полпути смысл поиска теряется, и так до следующей попытки.  
Смена шла своим чередом, Миха увязал в бесформенных мыслях, терял нить и снова находил, даже боль перестала быть четкой и режущей, как раньше. А когда часы в раздевалке показали час с небольшим, анестезия внезапно отпустила: октябрь, второе. Он ужасом подумал — сегодня же второе октября.  
Четыре часа, местная станция — пустая платформа, засыпанная листьями до самых рельсов, проходящий поезд стоит ровно три минуты, а потом запах шпал, горячего мазута, лязг поднимаемой подножки в осенней тишине. Провожать себя Сашка запретил.  
На бегу натягивая куртку, Миха вылетел на проходную, сунул пропуск вахтеру под нос, не останавливаясь, бросил: «на полчаса!»  
Сашка открыл — помятый, слегка растерянный. Отступил назад:  
— Входи. — И уставился на Миху.  
Тот никак не мог отдышаться — всю дорогу бежал.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Сашка.  
— Сегодня второе, — глотая воздух, сказал Миха, — ты уезжаешь.  
— Это новость?  
Никак не получалось унять одышку, и Миха привычно пообещал себе завязать с сигаретами. Спустя три глубоких вдоха он выдавил:  
— Это... это кошмар.  
— Главное, что все-таки не новость, — усмехнулся Сашка, но глаза не смеялись. Он уже был далеко отсюда.  
Михе хотелось сделать что-нибудь с этим взглядом — он ведь еще не уехал, не исчез, какого же черта сейчас так смотрит? Он схватил Сашку за плечо и сжал с такой силой, что тот поморщился, скосив глаза на его пальцы, но тут же удивленно посмотрел в лицо.  
— Мих?  
Ничего не ответив, Миха его поцеловал — так же грубо, как перед этим схватил.  
Сашка окаменел, подобрался, и Миха мучительно отсчитывал про себя секунды, стараясь смягчить неподвижные, твердые губы. Испугавшись, он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть — Сашкин взгляд поменялся, ожил, в глазах читалась растерянность, почти страх.  
— Мне нужно собираться, — хрипло сказал он, но не попытался отодвинуться. — Поезд в четыре.  
— Ты уже говорил, — скривился Миха.  
Оба молча смотрели друг на друга. Сашка не выдержал первым — облизнул губы, качнул головой, словно проверял подвижность шеи, и сказал:  
— Пойдем в комнату.  
В комнате он разделся — так же деловито и собранно, как утром говорил по телефону. Миха обескураженно наблюдал за ним: он хотел бы сам его раздеть — медленно, чтобы почувствовать и запомнить как можно больше, чтобы воспоминаний хватило надолго, но Сашка молча снимал одежду спиной к нему, и эта отстраненность убивала.  
Раздевшись, он усмехнулся:  
— Так и будешь стоять? Обеденный перерыв у тебя не резиновый.  
Миха стянул свитер, расстегнул джинсы.  
— Я отпросился.  
— Потрахаться?  
— Зачем ты так. Я...  
Сашка отступил, оперся руками о подоконник, бесстыдно расставил ноги, ничуть не заботясь о незадернутых шторах. Миха шумно сглотнул. Избавившись от носков, он зачем-то задвинул ком одежды под кресло, а сам не мог оторвать от Сашки взгляда — от склоненной шеи, от выступающих позвонков, от кожи, такой же бледной, как у Веры, от переплетения мышц под ней — и не верил, что это в последний раз. Мысль никак не укладывалась в голове — она причиняла боль, реальную, а не фантомную, и своей чужеродностью вызывала приступ страха. Стараясь забыться, Миха оказался рядом, провел ладонями по Сашкиным ребрам, по вздрагивающему животу, поднялся вверх — к груди, к шее, чуть сжал теплое горло. Сашка откинул голову ему на плечо, потерся — легко, привычно, как раньше, до того, как второе октября стало осязаемым — и потянулся к губам.  
— Ты еще не уехал, а уже избавился от меня, — пробормотал Миха. — Сбежал вчера, хотел послать сегодня.  
— Я не... — Он заткнул Сашке рот, продолжая ласкать везде, куда дотягивался — живот, плечи, тыльная сторона шеи, ключицы.  
— Я почти проглотил, а потом очнулся — стоп. Так нельзя, Саша. Со мной так нельзя. — Поцеловав его за ухом, Миха добрался до члена, подвигал без нажима кулаком — Сашка при этом опустил голову еще ниже, словно прятал лицо.  
— Скажи что-нибудь.  
Сашка упрямо молчал, только дыхание стало чаще, а на коже проступили красные пятна. Из уложенной Верой стрижки не выбилось ни волоска.  
Хорошо, подумал Миха, если хочешь, пусть так. Пусть, молчи.  
Он долго смазывал себя, намеренно тянул, двигая ладонью по члену, после так же медленно запустил пальцы в Сашку, но тот продолжал молчать — только в последний момент подмахнул навстречу его руке.  
Миха хотел закрыть глаза, но удержался — он должен был видеть все, должен был запомнить, даже если сил не осталось смотреть. Напряженные до белизны костяшки на облупившемся подоконнике и неподвижные плечи выворачивали наизнанку, Миха чувствовал себя рыбой с крючком во внутренностях — неверное движение, вдох, и вслед за крючком потянутся кишки.  
Сашка легко вздрогнул, когда он вошел, вцепился в подоконник крепче, прогнулся вперед. Он поднял голову и теперь смотрел перед собой, и Миха сквозь горячку желания вдруг понял — Сашка тоже запоминает. Только Миха запоминал его, а Сашка — раскисший двор? разрытую теплотрассу? кучу сорванного асфальта? — это место, пейзаж, который видел изо дня в день восемнадцать лет подряд.  
— Саша, скажи что-нибудь, — снова попросил Миха. Собственный голос звучал жалко и испуганно.  
Поддавшись слабости, он все-таки закрыл глаза: Сашкина кожа под пальцами скользила, толчки сливались внутри с ударами сердца, и так, с закрытыми глазами, все было почти как раньше. Миха задвигался жестче, прислушиваясь к дыханию — своему и Сашки, а перед тем, как кончить, подумал: я буду сюда приходить. Да, он будет навещать Ольгу Сергеевну, шутить с Верой, приносить подарки по праздникам, а потом — когда его личный траур закончится и исчезнет из внутренностей крючок — он пригласит Веру в кино или в дешевое фабричное кафе. Он на ней женится, будет гладить пальцами матовую щеку, он будет даже ее любить, потому что нельзя не любить человека настолько близкого к Сашке — а сам будет ждать. Здесь, в этой квартире со старым паркетом и облупленными подоконниками, Миха никогда не пропустит его возвращения.  
В чувство Миху привел хриплый, едва различимый шепот — кончив, Сашка откинулся ему на грудь, забросил руку на шею, и пробормотал:  
— Я не могу остаться. Я здесь подохну.  
Миха обнял его, прижал к себе и уткнулся лицом в затылок.

 

Вагон тяжело вздрогнул, как огромное неповоротливое животное, и пополз вперед. Платформа качнулась, приземистое здание станции нехотя двинулось назад, дольше всех сопротивлялся станционный сад — вишни, груши, антоновка никак не кончались, бежали следом вдоль рельсов. В детстве Сашка с ребятами играл здесь в казаки-разбойники или еще в какую-то ерунду.  
Он задвинул сумку под сиденье, осмотрелся — вагон был почти пуст, он один устроился на четырех местах.  
Выдохнув, Сашка откинулся на спинку, и сидел с закрытыми глазами, пока поезд тащился сквозь окраину. Отсюда можно было разглядеть фабричные трубы, но Сашка их не видел, а потом исчезли и они.  
Когда вагон набрал скорость, он достал из кармана телефон и первым делом стер все контакты, следом вытащил «симку» и аккуратно разломил ее на четыре части.  
Высунувшись в открытое окно, он зашвырнул подальше обломки, и долго стоял, подставив лицо обжигающему осеннему ветру.


End file.
